Back to the Start
by Jirapan
Summary: Santana is back along with the rest of the college goes and state leavers. She has been kicked out of college and has moved back to Lima, Ohio. She wants Brittany back, but doesn't want to destroy her happiness with Sam. Will they end up together anyway? Post "The Role You Were Born to Play". Includes Faberry and all old and new cast members. Enjoy GLEEKS!
1. Glee Ep 1 Teaching Feelings

Okay guys, since I'm taking over Glee club till Mr. Shue gets back, so bear with me alright? This week's lesson is about feelings, or singing with feeling, and I have the two perfect people to help teach this lesson. When we were in Glee club they were the best at expressing their feelings through song, and maybe some of you can guess who they are. Would you please give a warm welcome to… Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez," Finn announced to the Glee club. The older Glee club members cheered and clapped as Rachel and Santana came in giving their own little bows.

"Hey! We're so glad you're here," Tina said getting up to hug Rachel and wave at Santana. Everyone greeted them except for the new members and a very shocked Brittany and Sam.

"So let's get this lesson started, girls if you wouldn't mind enlightening us about feelings," Finn said, trying to be professional and sitting down in a chair. Santana and Rachel looked at one another till Santana gestured for Rachel to start.

"Okay so, when we talk about feelings for songs, we are talking about putting feelings into the song, not singing a song about feelings, even though sometimes you have to, to get your point across," Rachel said. She scanned the new faces, all of them looking skeptical to the idea. Santana noticed also.

"Okay, here is what she means, you can't sing a song and not put a feeling behind it, otherwise it's just words put to music, you have to put feeling behind it for it to mean anything. Like an angry song, you have to put your anger into it, same goes for sad, happy, confusion, or… love," Santana said the last part looking at Brittany who blushed and quickly looked away.

"But why? If we sing the song right then it shouldn't matter if we do or not," Jake asked, Santana looked at him and saw him rake his eyes over her body. _Yeah, I still got it,_ she said to herself as she smiled.

"Because it would be like speaking the lyrics rather than singing them," Rachel replied.

"Maybe it would help if you gave a demonstration you guys," Mercedes intervened. Rachel and Santana looked at one another and smiled. they have gotten a lot closer since they both went to New York and Rachel allowed Santana to stay with her.

"Very well, hmm what song should we sing Berry?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled.

"I think I know," Rachel went over and whispered into the guitar players ear, he smiled and started off with a familiar guitar melody.

_**Santana:**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**But you don't really give a shit**_

_**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**_

_**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name? "**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**Santana and Rachel:**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**Last night I blacked out I think**_

_**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**_

_**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**_

_**I woke up with a new tattoo**_

_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_

_**I would do it all over again**_

_**Santana:**_

_**Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name? "**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**Santana and Rachel:**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**Santana:**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**Santana and Rachel:**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

They finished their song and everyone clapped. They smiled and hi-fived one another. Santana glanced at Brittany who was still avoiding her gaze, and then her eyes switched to the hand caressing her thigh and followed it up to Sam. Her smile faltered a little and quickly looked away.

"So… what emotion did you put in that?" Jake asked, still not getting the point.

"Happiness and love," Santana sighed. He nodded slowly still not understanding the point of the lesson.

"Okay so everyone's homework this week is to find a song that can express what you are feeling now, not before, not in the future, now," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah and then you will all perform your songs to the class on Friday after school," Finn said. Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and little Puck," Santana started, he looked up from his back pack, "You perform last," Santana said.

"What? Why?" Santana smirked.

"Cause I can see that you aren't gettin' what I'm sayin', so maybe after a seeing the performances of the others you'll get the idea, so in turn I'm extending your due date of this assignment Saturday," Santana said. Jake smirked and walked up to her, everyone was watching the spectacle.

"Like just you and me, as in you want to go out with me huh? All you had to do was ask," he said with a smirk.

"Ha, sorry honey, but you see the only straight I am is a straight up bitch," she laughed. His eyes clouded with confusion, she sighed. "Look, see me, yeah I'm gay, so you has a no chance in hell to get up on this comprede?" she said. He nodded with wide eyes. "Good, besides everyone else is going to be there," Santana shrugged.

"Wait Santana you can't decide that for everyone," Finn protested.

"Sorry Fetus Face, already did, and I expect everyone to be at… my house," Santana said.

"Which is where exactly?" Marley asked, Santana looked to her and sighed.

"Fairveiw, it the really big black house, with pretty cars in the driveway, you won't miss it, and if you can't find it, ask Brittany," Santana said looking towards her ex who was still sitting with Sam. It was the first time Santana said her name since the break up and it felt good when it rolled off her tongue again. Brittany also involuntarily shivered at hearing Santana's smooth voice say her name. Brittany still wouldn't meet Santana's eyes, and Santana's heart dropped a little each time she didn't, flashing back to what she said t Brittany before she broke it off, _"Every day during sophomore year, I would sit in the back and look at you. I counted the times you would smile at me and die on the days you didn't"._ Santana shook her head when she heard Finns voice.

"Alright everyone you can go home now," Santana watched Sam kiss Brittany's cheek and link their hands together. Santana felt a pain of jealousy shoot through her at the action and felt her heart crack when she saw Brittany smile from the action. Rachel saw the exchange and saw the despair and hurt in Santana's eyes. Santana quickly walked out of the room, holding back tears. Brittany looked up to see her rush out and then saw Rachel rush right after her. Brittany also felt the pain of jealousy rush through her.

Santana reached a bathroom and closed the door, sliding down against it as she took it shaky, shallow breaths. Suddenly she heard knocking and Rachels voice through the door, and felt a push against her back.

"Santana, please let me in. Please talk to me," Rachel pleaded. Santana sat there trying to calm herself. After a few seconds she slowly got to her feet and opened the door. Rachel looked at her with sad sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry, I just needed some space," Santana mumbled. Rachel nodded and sadly smiled as she drew the girl in for a hug. Santana started the shake against Rachel, and soon Rachel felt her shoulder get wet with tears. Santana let out a deep gurgled sob and the both slowly sunk to their knees. Rachel held on to her friends and continued to shush her and stroke her hair.

"Santana?" both girls looked up at the familiar voice and saw Quinn standing there in front of them.

"Q-Quinn? W-wh-what are y-you doing h-here," Santana asked through hiccups, her voice raspy from crying.

"Rachel told me you two were coming back to Lima, and that you were kicked out of college. And since I remember what you looked like when you told me about you breaking up with Brittany, I knew I would be needed here. Besides, school was closed due to some… remodeling," Quinn said. Santana looked down in shame at her being kicked from college was brought up. Quinn smiled and kneeled down with them, she put her arms tightly around Santana's body and hugged her, as new sobs came up from the Latin's throat. Quinn was shocked at the raw crying that Santana was doing, she's only seen this once, and that was when Santana told her about liking Brittany and how afraid she was that the blonde would never like her back. Quinn looked up at Rachel and they smiled briefly at one another will Quinn mouthed 'what happened'. Rachel's eyes turned sad along with her smile and she mouthed back 'Sam and Brittany'. Quinn nodded subtlety and continued to hold the broken Santana.


	2. Glee Ep 2 Not Giving Up

**Hey Guys! So last time on Glee Finn surprised everyone by bringing Rachel and Santana back to help coach on singing songs with feelings cause apparently they were the best at it, which is actually true. During the whole time Santana was trying to get Brittany to look at her, but she didn't, which made her like… really sad. Also we found out that she got kicked out of college for some unknown reason and is now best friends with Rachel, which confuses everyone. Quinn also came back to Lima to help Santana out and found her and Rachel on the floor of the hallway crying and found out it was because of Sam and Brittany. Well that's what you miss on Glee!**

After the break down in the school Quinn drove Santana and Rachel back to Santana's house to talk about what happened. They stayed silent for the car ride there, except for Santana's occasional shaky breaths as she slowly calmed herself down. Santana hasn't cried like that since she broke it off with Brittany. When Quinn parks the car in the drive way they all file out and enter the house, heading for the living room.

"Okay, so what happened before I got here?" Quinn broke the long silence and looked to Santana once they were all seated on her dark brown leather couch. Santana's house was large and beautiful, dark brown furniture, white walls, and a light tan carpet. There was a lounge couch which the three girls were sitting on, and recliner across. A large black flat screen hung on the wall in all its glory above a fire place that had fresh logs in it. Pictures of landscapes and replicas of famous paintings cover the walls, but yet there were no family photos. Quinn remembered during freshman year asking about that, and all Santana said was that her father and brother were always too busy to take the time for photos, but that she didn't really care, she thought the whole idea of family pictures was ridiculous, but Quinn knew she had been lying, seeing the pain in her friends eyes as she said the words.

"Um, well everything was fine up until after we sang a song, then I really don't know," Rachel said looking at Quinn. They both looked to Santana for her to shine some light on her breakdown, or the causes.

"Well, um Rachel was right, everything was fine, I was confident that when I walk in there… Brittany was going to see me, smile and hug me. But she didn't. Anyway, we sang our song and when it was finished I looked to Brittany. She was still avoiding my gaze, but I saw a smile on her face. But it wasn't because of me, Sam had his hand on her leg, and it bothered me. Finn said that we could go home, and they linked hands and he kiss her cheek, and she smile even more," Santana's talking started to get shaky again, but took a few moments to calm herself before continuing on. "I don't know why I got so upset, it's what I wanted, for her to find somebody to take care of her and be there for her, but it still hurts and I can't help the feeling that Sam did it on purpose or something," Santana mumbled, her mind started racing and wondering if her really was doing that or not.

"Okay, so that's what made you that upset," Quinn stated, she knew how Santana felt, she felt it when she saw Rachel and Finn together, and when Puck was screwin' around with Rachel's mom.

"Do you still love her?" Rachel asked Santana. Quinn snapped out of her thinking and looked at Rachel before looking to Santana. Santana grinned at the thought and looked up to Rachel. Both girls saw the sadness behind it all.

"Of course, I never stopped, I only broke up with her because I didn't want to continue hurting her, even though, maybe being here is doing that," Santana said looking forward to the fireplace.

"Well then you still have a chance," Quinn said. Santana looked at her and smiled.

"I guess," Santana said.

"Woah there, that's not the Santana I know. The Santana I know would never stop going after whatshe wants, no matter what, she tries and tries till she gets what she wants," Rachel said bumping her in the shoulder with hers.

"True enough, I mean fight Mercedes for Puck, fighting me, talking back to Coach Sylvester, getting down with Finn, breaking up Artie and Brittany," Quinn was interrupted by a chuckle from Santana.

"True, and don't worry guys, I aints givin up on my girl," Santana said. The three laughed, and that's exactly what Santana was going to do, she wasn't going to give up on Brittany, not after everything they went through.

_Next day at Glee club_

Everyone entered and started chatting each other up about what songs they are going to perform.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn?" Mercedes said and everyone looked up to see Rachel, Quinn and Santana come in.

"Hey, long time no see," Quinn said as she hugged Mercedes. "So these are the new members," Quinn stated as she looked at the new faces.

"Yup, and we have a new member starting today, please welcome Kitty," Finn said as he walked in with the small cheerleader following behind them. Everyone's mouths dropped, and both Quinn and Santana recognized those faces since they were used on the so many times. They turned and watched her make her way up beside Jake. _Hmm, so you're the new bitch of the high school, _Santana thought sizing her up. Kitty looked towards Santana also sizing her up.

"Okay everyone today-"

"You're Santana Lopez right, reigning bitch of the high school before I showed up," Kitty said interrupting Finn. Santana narrowed her eyes, _okay, bitch self back on;_ Santana leaned on one of her feet and crossed her arms. All the old New Directions immediately knew that stance and held their breath; Quinn looked worriedly to Rachel and back between Santana and Kitty.

"And what's it to you if I am or not?" Santana asked raising her eyebrow. Kitty smiled.

"Oh nothing, I just heard you were back and I had to make sure you know who the new bitch here was, and so you know where your place is," Kitty said with a shrugged. Everybody tensed for Santana's reaction. Santana felt a flare of anger she hasn't felt since she was kicked out of school a month ago.

"Oh, and where is that exactly?" Santana said through gritted teeth trying to keep calm, she wasn't a minor, so getting in a fight wouldn't be the smartest idea.

"Look behind you," Kitty said, as she pointed. Santana turned and was met with an ice cold red slushy to the face. Everyone gasped at the action and watched the football guy scurry off before Santana wiped away the slushy to see who did it. She was furious, she could literally feel Snix try to claw her way out.

"I heard that used to be a tradition here, slushing losers," Kitty shrugged and started to examine her nails. Santana kept her back turned and continued to wipe the slushy off her face. "Aw is the poor slut crying?" Kitty mocked. Everyone was in shock as they swore they could hear a snap coming from Santana.

Santana spun around on her heels and stormed up to Kitty, Snix was out and pissed. Quinn was still reeling over the forward the new girl was, she took a side glance towards Brittany who also was floored and shocked by what just happened, but she could also see anger in the blonde's eyes.

"Listen here Barbie doll, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I suggest you get your God Damn head out of your ass before you do before I go all Lima Heights on your ass, do I make myself clear?" Snix growled out. Snix saw a flash of fear go through Kitty's eyes. She smirked and retuned back to Santana as she walked down the steps.

"Why should I be afraid of a slutty, dyke who can't even keep the dumbest person anybody know as a girlfriend, and can't even keep herself in college?" Kitty said as soon as Santana got down on the main floor. Everyone froze including Santana.

"Uh oh," Tina uttered. Santana turned around; her eyes were cold and suddenly lifeless.

"How?" Santana whispered.

"How did I know you were kicked out, or that you dated Brittany?" Kitty smirked, round one was won and she had nothing to fear.

"Both," Santana's voice got a little louder, stronger maybe.

"Well, I have my special connections, I heard they kicked you out because you're a dyke and they didn't need that reputation in their theater or cheerleading squad, as for Brittany, she couldn't stop talking about you when you were still dating and then could stop crying for a week after you broke up with her," everyone was shocked.

"Is that true Santana? They really kicked you out because you're gay?" Quinn asked, she wanted to ask yesterday, but she didn't want to put Santana through any more than she had already gone through that day.

"Yes, okay it is, they kicked me out when they found out, because some parent complained about the stupid commercial that outed me, and I was kicked. They gave me fucking day to pack and leave, but that was enough time for the damn news to spread like wildfire, you know what sucks more than getting slushy's thrown in your face, or shoved into damn walls? Getting people like you who go on every social network or take the time out of their day to call you a freak, a whore, a slut, a dyke and getting offers to help make you straight or make you normal!" Santana yelled. Brittany was in shock and her heart hurt at Santana's words, that's the one thing that Santana was afraid of, and the one reason she kept putting off coming out were the words people would say about her. She had no idea that Santana had gone through such a horrible time. Sam didn't see this go un-noticed, he felt bad for Santana, but he didn't want Santana to take Brittany away.

"Then why are you here?" Sam spoke up everyone turned to him. Santana looked at him and his linked hand with Brittany's. She eyed both of them deciding on what to say, truth or lie.

"I came back to help you guys, and to hopefully get Brittany back, which reminds me," Santana walked up to Kitty and grabbed her by the shirt, "You know Spanish?" Santana snarled, Kitty had the fear back in her eyes and nodded slowly. _Good at least she's not a complete idiot._ "Mira mierda puta, si alguna vez llama Brittany tonto, estúpido, idiota o alguna vez en su vida de nuevo, voy a ser golpear y matar a su lamentable culo y felizmente ir a la cárcel por ello, ¿entendido?" Santana whispered fiercely, Kitty's eyes widened and nodded frantically. "Good," Santana pulled away and walked back down the steps.

"you can't have her," Sam spoke up again, Santana sighed and faced them.

"It's really not your choice or my choice who has her, now is it?" Santana remarked, Sam's lips formed a tight line.

"Okay… well, I guess that's all for today, everyone is dismissed," Finn said shaking his head at the fact that they spent the whole time fighting rather learning. Everyone quickly rushed out of the uncomfortable room except Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Brittany.

"Hey, you okay, that must have been hard for you," Rachel asked Santana.

"Yeah, I'm fine I knew when I was outed and then really said I was gay I was going to face these ignorant assholes along the way who think they know everything," Santana said, Rachel nodded.

"Santana?" Santana shivered at her name being said by the one person she wanted to hear speak, she turned to see Brittany looking down at the floor, her hand being held tightly by Sam.

"Y-yeah?" Santana said. Brittany bit her lip and looked up shyly.

"I, um, can I talk to you for a minute, alone," Brittany looked to Rachel and Quinn.

"Of course Britt," Santana replied with a smile that Brittany reciprocated back at one of her nicknames being used. Santana looked to Quinn and Rachel and nodded them to leave; Quinn hesitated for a second, but was pulled by the hand away by Rachel.

"Brittany, I don't know if this is a good idea," Sam said, Santana looked back to him and scowled.

"I'll be fine, she won't do anything, now go, I'll meet you at your car," Brittany said, Sam sighed and kissed her quickly on the lips and left. Santana glared at him as he walked out the door.

"Did you really mean that?" Brittany said, snapping Santana's attention back to Brittany.

"About me wanting you back, of course I would never lie about that," Santana replied with a smile.

"Okay, but I don't know if… Santana I-" Brittany stuttered, at a loss of words. Santana smiled, she understood.

"Britt... Britt… Brittany!" Santana called, getting the blonde to stop her panicked rambling. "I understand, its okay," Santana said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You do?" Brittany's eyes were tearing up.

"Of course, I know you best remember? I told you we would always be friends no matter what happened and what stupid thing we do, and I meant that. I also meant what I said that I loved you and I want only you, and that it is your choice and your choice only on who you want to be with. I can't force you and Sam or any other person can't, just you. I love you so much and I trust that you will to make the decision of what is right for you. In this you have to only take your feelings into consideration, no one else's." Santana finished, Brittany's eyes had tears falling from them at a rapid pace. Santana smiled and gently wiped the tears away and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Brittany closed her eyes at the sensation of Santana's lips. Santana pulled away only to pull Brittany on a tight hug. Brittany brought her arms around Santana and they stayed like that for a while. Soon enough Brittany's phone went off, she pulled away and looked at her phone, it was Sam.

**From Sam: Hey, you okay? You've been in there for a while. I'm out front of the school in the car. And look I'm sorry if I sounded mean towards Santana, I just don't want to lose you and I'm sure she understands, tell her sorry for me please. I love you.**

Brittany smiled at the text and glanced at Santana who was gazing towards the door way. Santana had a blank expression on her face that Brittany couldn't place, but she definitely has seen it before.

"San? You okay?" Brittany's voice broke Santana out of her thought and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay, but I have to go, Sam's waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow in Glee?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Santana replied. Brittany smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. Santana wouldn't admit it, but her chest hurt unbelievably when Brittany walked away. Santana took a deep breath and got up to walk out.

"Never again," Santana said to herself, as she walked down the hall. _Never again will I let someone see me cry._

**MVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**There you have it fellow Gleeks, things seem to be heating and getting friendly, and Santana seems to be back to herself again aside from the inside hurt she feels. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be up sometime when I get the chance. R&R**

**Spanish: Look here you fucking bitch, if you ever call Brittany dumb, stupid, or an idiot ever in your life again, I will be beat and kill your sorry ass and happily go to jail for it, understood?**


	3. Glee ep 3 Confessing Walls

**So last time on Glee, we found out that Santana still loves Brittany and she found resolve to fight for her love again. Also she and kitty get into a cat fight, which releases Snix, Santana's scarier half. Santana gets slushied for the first time since Karofskey, and that she also got kicked out of college for being gay, which is totally unfair. She and Brittany have a talk, and now Brittany has a tough choice between Santana and Sam who are both perfect. And that's what you missed on in Glee!**

Everyone in Glee was still buzzing about Santana's news and her confrontation with Kitty, whom seemed to be proud of her victory, that is until Santana and Quinn came in laughing at a joke they just shared. Brittany smiled at finally seeing Santana being happy and laughing for the first time since she came back. Kitty's smile turned into a scowl.

"Well look who returned," Kitty remarked, Santana stopped laughing and looked to her, giving her, her bitch smirk and sitting next to Quinn who has taken a seat next to Rachel, whom was next to Brittany and Sam.

"Okay, I hope everyone got their differences put aside before they came in here, cause I don't want a repeat of yesterday," Finn said, everyone simultaneously nodded. Santana leaned forward to look at Brittany, Brittany did the same thing and they smiled at each other. Sam frowned and stood up suddenly, everyone looked to him.

"Sam?" Finn asked.

"I would like to sing a song, " Sam said, Finn gestured to the floor and sat down. Sam picked up a guitar and faced the others. "This is a song for my girlfriend, Brittany, I love you," he started strumming as the other band members began to play. Brittany blushed and Santana's smirk dropped a little.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known.

Brittany smiled and looked at Sam lovingly, Sam smiled back, and Santana's heart started breaking liitle by little. _Low blow Trouty, it's so on. _

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small.

Santana at this point had a large scowl and a deathly glare at Sam, her body slightly trembling, but enough for Quinn to able to feel her. She put a comforting hand on her knee and that seemed to calm Santana slightly.

She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go.

Sam glanced at Santana to see her jaw clench at the last line.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you knew,

Just walked away...

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ...

Brittany's smile faltered a little at the verses thinking of Santana, she looked over to her and saw Santana rigid and fighting tears. _Why did Sam have to do that, she was so happy earlier and now, she's clearly hurting. _Brittany looked to Quinn and Rachel who were pleading her to stop Sam with their eyes.

just stay with me, baby stay with me,

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

As Sam finished the sing he noticed the glare from the three girls, but Santana looked totally broken. Some people clapped, well just Kitty, but that was a giving. Sam smiled and put the guitar away; he sat next to Brittany reaching for her hand to interlace their fingers, but Brittany pulled away her hand. Santana stood abruptly and walked out.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked Brittany, she looked at him incredeous of the question.

"I don't know, did you?" _whoa, déjà vu, Santana said that to me after I said I wouldn't break up with Artie. _Brittany stood and walked out to find Santana, Sam was hot on her trail along with Quinn and Rachel closely behind. Brittany jogged and found Santana at their old lockers staring at them.

"Santana!" Brittany called; Santana looked at her and gave a small smile. Brittany started walking towards her but was stopped by a hand.

"Brittany, what did I do wrong? All I did was sing a song to you, to my girlfriend, what was so wrong about that?" Sam asked, Brittany yanked her arm away.

"You sang that song as much to Santana as you did to me," Brittany seethed.

"What? I don't like Santana Britt," he said astonished.

"Yeah I know you don't, I'm talking about the parts about my first love leaving me and you saying you would never walk away! That wasn't fair to Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel all made their way over to the arguing couple.

"She left you Brittany, everything in that song was true, everything!" Sam yelled back.

"Excuse me, do you even know why I left?" Santana asked crossing her arms, standing by Brittany.

"Because you were afraid of cheating on Brittany since it seems you can't control yourself," Sam said.

"Wrong, I left because I wanted exactly what happened, Brittany found someone who could be there for her whenever she needed them, I couldn't do that, I lived to far away, I couldn't be there when she cried or danced, sang or was happy. I wanted her to find someone, see now you did exactly what I wanted Sam, you're the one who did what I wanted," Santana said , giving her best smirk she could, even with a breaking heart as she admitted it.

"Then why do you want her back if this was your plan all along?" Sam argued.

"Because, I'm back, and I am never leaving Brittany, even if she doesn't choose me, I will follow her wherever she goes, even if we're not girlfriends we are still best friends, and even if she can live without me, I can't live without her. I love her same more than anything and sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go and their lives. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do, but in the end, all it did was torture not only me but her. I realize I should have never left her, not even out of hell hole Lima," Santana confessed. Everyone looked at her, hearing her reasons for the first time.

"Is that true?" Brittany asked, Santana only nodded and looked at her. "San, I-" Brittany was cut off.

"Please Britt, I can only handle so much, and I think that's my limit so please don't say anything," Santana pleaded, she looked at her friends and Sam. Feeling her resolve and walls breaking down she ran, not wanting anyone to see her vulnerable self.

"Santana!" Quinn called, but she was already out the door.

"Why did you go and have to do that?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't want her to steal Brittany from me," Sam replied.

"God Sam! Santana isn't like that, Santana may be a bitch but she doesn't play with people's emotions, she makes sure they know what she is looking for, she very upfront with it. She's been through so much crap and she doesn't need it from you," Quinn remarked.

"You know how it's like to see this girl that you've known to be stone cold, rock solid, never show any emotion but happiness and anger. To see this strong and resolved person show up at your doorstep, ask if they could stay with you, and then fall to the floor crying, saying their fucked up and don't deserve to live? Saying that they don't have anything to live for. To hold them while they sob uncontrollably, when only a few months before you hated each other? It's terrible, it's the worst feeling in the world, and I had to experience that almost every night since she got kicked out of college!" Rachel yelled. Everyone was shocked, they had no idea Santana was feeling that way. Brittany's heart just shattered at the words, she couldn't even imagine Santana like that, but Quinn had experienced it once when Santana realized that she loved Brittany and came to her house completely lost.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"Don't say that to us, tell that to Santana, to her face," Quinn replied and grabbed both Brittany's and Rachel's hand and started heading out the door. Brittany stopped real quick and looked back at Sam.

"Sam, I don't want to be girlfriends and boyfriend anymore, we're done," Brittany said, flat with all seriousness behind it. She continued out with her friends to head to Santana's house. Brittany needed to be with her, to hold her. She wanted everything as it was, back to the start.


	4. Glee Ep 4 Feeling Better

**Last time on Glee, Santana was actually happy and laughing because she and Brittany started talking again, but Sam had to go and ruin it by singing a song to Brittany and to her, which really pissed off Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. Santana ran out of the room, and they followed her, she admitted why she left Brittany and then left again, she has a habit of running away. Then Rachel told a story of Santana being really sad and that made like, everyone else sad. And the best part, Brittany broke up with Sam. And that's what you missed on Glee!**

"Santana! Please open the door!" Quinn called, furiously knocking on the front door of Santana's door. Brittany was fidgeting uncomfortably behind her biting her lip, she hasn't been here since the night that Santana left, which was a really nice night, especially since her parents went on vacation to Italy a few days before. Rachel was trying to look normal since some of the neighbors came out side or started looking out the widows to see what the noise was.

Santana was inside eating some cereal, and trying to calm her nerves. Quinn's knocking was getting really annoying and she could tell her neighbors were equally getting annoyed.

"Jesus Quinn, dammit alright just stop banging on my door!" Santana yelled slamming down her spoon in the bowl, creating a splash of milk the went on the table, "shit," Santana looked at it for a second, determining whether she should clean it first or get the door first, but another loud series of knocking won and she stomped her way to the door and unlocked it.

"What the fuck do you want Fabray!" Santana yelled in a whisper, she looked past the three girls to see some of her neighbors watching the spectacle.

"You know it wouldn't have had to knock if you left your door unlocked like you normally do when your upset," Quinn said crossing her arms. Santana's eyes moved back to look over Brittany and Rachel then back to Quinn.

"Well that's because all the other times I actually wanted somebody to care enough to actually come talk to me, this time not so much," Santana said walking back inher house towards the kitchen, they three girls followed, Rachel closing the door. Santana grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning up the mess. "So why are you three here, come to help me take care of this big house?" Santana joked as she threw away the towels and sat back down to eat.

"No, you looked upset so we came to see if you're okay," Quinn said, getting annoyed with Santana's snarky tone that she used to get out of talking about things by annoying them to the point where they give up and leave, which was slowly working.

"Of course I am look at me, eating healthy, dry face, so no crying," Santana gave all the reasons she could give to show she was okay.

"Santana? Where are your parents?" Rachel asked walking around the kitchen.

"In Italy, livin' it up," Santana replied with a shrug.

"It was months ago since they went on vacation, what are they doing? Touring the country?" Quinn asked, Santana gestured to a note on the fridge. Rachel picked it up and read it out loud.

_Hey honey, sorry we aren't there, but we weren't expecting you back till Christmas, but we paid all the rent and left your account open for any time you need to use it, see me and your father moved here, it's so nice but, we kept the house to give to you after you graduated. It was supposed to be a graduation present, but I guess you get it a little earlier. Anyway we'll see you on Christmas; all the bills will be paid for by an account we set up just for that so no need to worry. We love you have a nice time hon._

"So your parents left," Quinn said.

"Yup nothing new, they'll be back around Christmas which is you know different I guess since usually they never spend Christmas with me," Santana replied finishing up her cereal and putting it in the sink.

"Santana, we're here to see if you were okay since you kinda admitted a lot in the hall way," Quinn said getting fed up with the game.

"I told you yes already, it's like whole bunch of weight has been lifted off my shoulders and now I can live my life," Santana said gesturing to the room around her.

"Yeah, but not happily," Rachel said, Santana sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Okay, what will make you guys believe that I'm fine?" Santana asked.

"Talk with Brittany, and when we see you tomorrow, we expect a smile and some possible laughing," Quinn replied getting up and reaching for Rachel's hand to pull her out, Santana's eyes flickered curiously to the hand then to their backs as they walked out, she sighed again and shifted her eyes moving to Brittany who was still biting her lip.

"What?" Santana asked, Brittany smiled a little and started to blush.

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about the last time we were here, in your house I mean," Brittany said, her voice small but thick with embarrassment. Santana smiled and walked to her.

"I've gotta admit, the first time I walked in this house since I got back, my mind went straight to that night," Santana said now standing in front of her.

"Santana, did you honestly mean what you said to Sam?" Brittany looked up, all shyness was gone.

"Yes, of course I wouldn't lie about that, ever, I love you Brittany and only you, I was just scared that the girl who was a slut and cheated and slept with everybody would come back out and attack the first girl she sees I would call her Snix 2.0," Santana said.

"You aren't her anymore Santana," Brittany said, taking Santana's right hand her own two.

"I know, I realized a little too late that the only reason why I even went with all those guys was because… I was scared I guess because I didn't feel anything for them, that I doing that would have to force me to like them and soon I would just come accustom to it. But every time I was with you, I felt exactly what I was trying to feel for guys, and it terrified me. But after I, admitted that I was… gay… I stopped, I refused to be with anyone but you," Santana said.

"But, you and Sam, or Karofskey…" Brittany trailed off.

"I didn't do anything with them after I admitted my feelings, sure I said we were still dating, but the most I did with them was hold their hand," Santana rolled her eyes at how stupid it sounded.

"Were, were you with anyone else after you broke up with me?" Brittany was terrified by the answer. Santana looked at her and sighed.

"No, I tried, believe me I tried, but whenever I kissed someone, I couldn't help compare them to you, and when it started to get more… heated I couldn't stop thinking about you and wishing it was you and I decided it was unfair to the person and stopped," Santana said looking into Brittany's eyes.

"So you didn't like um, have uh," Brittany was still scared, sure it made her happy that Santana couldn't stop thinking about her but that didn't mean she didn't have sex with anyone else.

"No, Britt, I didn't have sex with anyone, I haven't had sex with someone physically since that night here, or since our last scissor skype," Santana smiled, which Brittany reciprocated.

"Good, cause I was totally scared that you did," Brittany said.

"Well, did you and Sam, I mean the song, and he said everything was true in it," Santana rambled, but Brittany squeezed her hand to get her to stop.

"No, me and Sam have made out and got to like second base, but never had sex," Brittany reassured, "which reminds me, we broke up, what he did to you was unfair and I hated him for it, and honestly I never stopped loving you Santana, you're still the number one unicorn in my book," Brittany said. Santana smiled at the reference and hugged her.

"I love you to Britt, more than anything and I'm so sorry that I hurt you before," Santana said, Brittany pulled back from the hug.

"San, stop apologizing really everything-"

"No, I hurt you and I should be sorry, I shouldn't have ever-" Santana was cut off with sudden soft lips on her own. Santana sighed and melted into it. The kiss was soft and loving, everything she was missing since they broke up. Slowly Brittany walked backwards till her back rested against the fridge, she could feel the sharp cold of stainless steel against her increasingly warming body. The kiss started becoming more desperate and wanting as Brittany pushed her tongue past Santana's lips, deepening it. Santana moaned as her hands came up around Brittany's neck pulled their bodies even closer, if that was possible. Brittany's arms wrapped and tightened around Santana's waist. Brittany's hands dropped to play with the hem of Santana's shirt. Then something clicked in Santana's head, she pulled away as much as possible.

"Britt- wait please," Santana gasped as Brittany started roughly kissing her neck. Brittany pulled back, her eyes a few shades darker.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I want to wait, I have a song I want to sing to you, in front of everyone, I want you to understand how sorry I am," Santana said, trying to even out her breath and calm her tingling body. She was overly sexually frustrated.

"Honey, I told you that-"

"Please Britt, please wait, I need to do this, if we're ever going to get to do anything without me feeling extremely guilty," Santana pleaded.

"Okay, we'll wait, but can I stay here with you tonight, no funny business I just, really miss being in your arms," Brittany was once again shy and fidgeting with Santana's fingers. Santana smiled and took her hand away, putting them under Brittany's chin and lifting her head so their eye's locked.

"I would love that," Santana said, she saw the light in Brittany's eyes sparkle with joy, she squealed with excitement and pulled her upstairs for some much missed cuddle time.


	5. Glee Ep 5 Top Bitch

**Last time on Glee Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany all went to Santana's house to talk to her, which turned out she was fine. Quinn and Rachel left hand in hand to leave Brittany and her to talk, which perked Santana's interest. Brittany talked to Santana, which cleared the air and confusion for both of them. Then things started to get a little heated between them, but Santana stopped it, much to both of their disappointment because she wanted to sing a song to Brittany in Glee club. And that's what you missed on Glee!**

Santana and Brittany walked, pinkies linked down the hall, they were smiling bright smiles as they entered. All the old new direction members looked up and smiled, except Sam.

"I see you two have finally made up, it's about time," Mercedes remarked, Brittany giggled and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we did, now I want to sing a song for Brittany," Brittany sat down next to Quinn who nudged her leg and smiled. Santana took a deep breath and told the band what song. They smiled and started to play.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me**_

_**How's life? Tell me, how's your family?**_

_**I haven't seen them in a while**_

_**You've been good, busier than ever**_

_**We small talk, work and the weather**_

_**Your guard is up and I know why**_

_**Because the last time you saw me**_

_**Is still burned in the back of your mind.**_

_**You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**_

Brittany's heart started hurting along with everyone else's who cares about the couple. Santana could feel the pain and hurt come back but fought it off, she had to do this.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,**_

_**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"**_

_**And I go back to December all the time.**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

_**These days I haven't been sleeping,**_

_**Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.**_

_**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**_

_**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**_

_**I watched you laughing from the passenger side.**_

_**Realized that I loved you in the fall.**_

_**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**_

_**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".**_

Santana and Brittany had their eyes locked as she put all her feelings into the words of this song. Brittany's eyes started to tear up along with everyone else's who was feeling all the regret and love that Santana was putting into the song.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**_

_**And I go back to December all the time.**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

_**I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,**_

_**So good to me, so right**_

_**And how you held me in your arms that September night -**_

_**The first time you ever saw me cry.**_

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**_

_**Probably mindless dreaming,**_

_**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**_

_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**_

_**So if the chain is on your door I understand.**_

_**But this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**_

_**And I go back to December...**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**_

_**Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

_**All the time.**_

Santana finished and Brittany got up and hugged her.

"I love you so much," Brittany whispered so only Santana could hear.

"I love you too," Santana whispered back, but then pulled away, "and there is one more song I would like to sing to you," Brittany sat back down. "Sam was right, I left you and hurt you and I shouldn't have done that, I should've tried harder rather than run away scared," Santana said, she nodded her head to the band and they started to play once again.

_**Should've kissed you there **_

_**I should've held your face **_

_**I should've watched those eyes **_

_**Instead of run in place **_

_**I should've called you out **_

_**I should've said your name **_

_**I should've turned around **_

_**I should've looked again **_

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **_

_**Should've held my ground **_

_**I could've been redeemed **_

_**For every second chance **_

_**That changed its mind on me **_

_**I should've spoken up **_

_**I should've proudly claimed **_

_**That oh my head's to blame **_

_**For all my heart's mistakes **_

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **_

_**And it's you, and it's you **_

_**And it's you, and it's you **_

_**And it's falling down, as you walk away **_

_**And it's on me now, as you go **_

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **_

_**And it's falling down, as you walk away **_

_**And it's on me now, as you go **_

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

She finished and everyone officially had tears in their eyes, Santana looked to Brittany and smiled.

"I forgive you a hundred time over," Brittany said as she walked up to her to give her a quick kiss.

"So was that payback for me singing to Brittany?" Sam asked, Brittany turned and Santana's eyes went to Sam.

"No, it was me apologizing to my girlfriend, Guppy Face now get over yourself already, cause I'm letting Brittany go ever again, you ain'ts gots no chance in hell with her, ever do I make myself clear?" Santana said standing in front of him. He heaved a breath and stood up and walked to the piano sulking. Everyone started packing up and congratulating Santana and Brittany.

"Special delivery," everyone looked to the door way to see Karofskey and Puck at the door way, holding some slushies.

"Oh my God," Quinn shook her head.

"Bout time you showed up, I see you brought what I wanted," Santana said, walking up to the boys, and taking the cups away from them. She walked to a turned around Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty?" Santana said in her sweetest voice. Kitty turned around and was met with a bright red slushy to the face, she screamed in shock. Santana walked to Sam next and threw a nice blue on one in his face. "That's my payback for you Sam, and Kitty I'm the only top bitch in this town and never forget it, cause I am the only Santana Lopez who will go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses," Santana said in victory. Kitty cried and ran out of the room while Sam wiped off the slushy and walked out with a scowl.

"Man," Jake said shaking his head at the spur of event, Puck came up next to him and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and that is why everyone is freaked out about her when she gets angry," Puck said with a proud smile.

"It's about time," Quinn said, folding her arms.

"What?" Santana asked.

"That Santana is back to her old self of course," Rachel said with a smile. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yup and now the Unholy Trinity is back and better than ever," Quinn said putting her arm around Santana and Brittany.

"Plus one," Santana said smiling at Rachel, Rachel smiled back.

"Okay, so I guess I will see everyone tomorrow at my house then," Santana pulled away, "see you all then," Santana walked out and Brittany followed quickly after her.

"You aren't just going to leave me there are you?" Brittany said interlacing her fingers with Santana.

"Of course not, I wanted you to follow, there is a lot to catch up on tonight at my house, that needs you there," Santana said, playing it off as if it was going to be a normal thing. Brittany smiled knowingly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, but could we stop by my house first so I could grab a few things?" Brittany asked.

"Anything you want from here on out," Santana replied as they walked out of the school building.

**Songs used so far:**

**Smile – Avril Lavigne**

**Kiss Me Slowly – Parachute**

**Back to December – Taylor Swift**

**The Mess I Made - Parachute**


	6. Glee Ep 6 All About Us

**So last time on Glee, Santana sang a couple songs for Brittany that made her cry and they told each other they loved one another. Then Santana had Puck and Karofskey show up with a couple of slushies and showed Kitty and Sam who was top bitch of the school. Then Santana and Brittany decided to spend the night with each other. That's what you missed on Glee!**

"Hey Britt want anything to drink?" Santana asked as they walked into her house.

"Um, do you have any Capri Suns?" Brittany asked plopping down on her couch.

"Of course, I bought those especially for you," Santana smirked and walked into the kitchen, Brittany rolled her eyes and looked around the living room, just how she remembered it. Santana walked in with the packet of juice and sat down next to Brittany, handing it to her.

"So, I'm confused, about us," Brittany said after she took a drink.

"Well, before you even start talking about that, I have a surprise come on," Santana stood and held her hand out for Brittany to take. Brittany smiled and grabbed her hand, they walked towards the porch, it was getting dark which was perfect. "Okay, close your eyes," Santana said stopping them before they reached the porch, Brittany gave her a skeptical look, but closed her eyes anyway. Santana led her out and opened the door, "okay stay right there," Santana said walking away from Brittany. Brittany heard a switch and then felt Santana grab her hands again.

"Open your eyes," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. Slowly Brittany allowed her eyes to open and she gasped at the sight. Santana's back yard was lit with floating lanterns handing from strings that reflected off and pond with a small waterfall. A wooden dance floor was set up with a stereo system. There was a small table with sunflowers and lilies in the middle of it with a vase, plates and silver ware were set up along with it, all on top of a scarlet table cloth.

"S-Santana this is… beautiful," Brittany said. Santana smiled and led her to the table, pulling out the chair for Brittany and pushing her in. Santana sat opposite of her and cleared her throat. Quinn and Rachel came out dressed in waiter clothes, Rachel took the flowers away and Quinn put their food down on the table and took off the serving top.

"Dinner is served," Quinn said smiling, she walked away with Rachel.

"Santana when did you…?"

"We planned it and set it all up the day me and Rachel returned," Santana replied with a smile, "Um, tea? Sorry I don't have anything special like wine or Champaign, I didn't want us to forget anything from tonight," Santana looked away embarrassed. Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand that was resting on the table in hers, Santana looked up and smiled.

"It's perfect," Brittany said, rubbing her thumb on the top of Santana's hand, "and I would love tea," Brittany said. Santana let out a chuckle standing up and pouring her and Brittany some tea. They ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished they looked at one another.

"I have an idea," Brittany suddenly said, Santana looked at her confused as Brittany got up and ran into the house, only to come back moments later with her IPod. Brittany jogged to the speaker system and put her IPod into the docking port and pressed play, turning up the volume. A melody started playing and Brittany skipped back to Santana who smiled at the song choice. Brittany held her hand out as the words started.

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance**_

_**I'll spin you around won't let you fall down**_

_**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet**_

_**Give it a try, it'll be alright**_

_**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**_

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**_

_**We're doing this right.**_

Brittany took Santana to the dance floor and they started waltzing around, Quinn and Rachel looked out the window from the kitchen and smiled at the two.

"I think we should go now," Quinn said. Rachel nodded; they gathered the dishes from outside and cleaned up, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

Santana and Brittany couldn't stop smiling and staring in one anothers eyes as they danced.

_**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**_

_**It's oh, oh, all**_

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**But it's all about us**_

_**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**_

_**Don't know what's got into me**_

_**Why I feel this way**_

_**Can we dance, real slow?**_

_**Can I hold you, real close?**_

_**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**_

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right**_

_**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**_

_**Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it**_

_**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**_

_**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**_

_**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**_

_**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**_

_**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**_

_**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**_

_**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**_

_**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**_

_**It's oh, oh, all**_

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**But it's all about us**_

_**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**_

_**It's oh, oh, all**_

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**But it's all about us.**_

They stopped dancing as the song ended, staring deeply into one anothers eyes. Santana lent up and Brittany followed leaning down meeting her half way in a sweet loving kiss. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittnay's neck and held her close as Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana's waist. They kissed till air was needed and they broke apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"Britt, can I ask you something," Santana breathed out, their eyes still closed.

"Anything," Brittany replied.

"I made such a big mistake leaving you, and I realize that now," Santana said, Brittany opened her eyes partly to look at Santana who still had her eyes closed.

"San-"

"Please let me finish, I screwed up, I should have never let you go, I love you so much, more than anything else in this stinking cruel hard world. Would you please be my girlfriend? I promise I will never leave you ever again," Santana said her and Brittany were now staring into one anothers eyes.

"Of course I will, I thought you would never ask," Brittany smiled and pecked Santana on the lips. Santana laughed and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Let's go upstairs," Santana whispered, Brittany nodded and they walked, hands linked.

Together again and never meant to part.

**Back together again as it should be. If you're a Brittana lover, which you must be if you're reading this story, then go to youtube and type in "The "Save Brittana" Project Video" you'll love it.**

**Songs**

**All About Us – He is We**


	7. Glee Ep 7 Fight

**So last time on Glee, Santana and Brittany got back to Santana's house and had a really romantic dinner date that Rachel and Quinn helped put together. After Brittany pulled Santana up to dance, Santana apologized for everything and asked Brittany if she will be her girlfriends again, and she said yes which made Santana and Brittany like really happy. It was all like romantic and stuff. And that's what you missed on Glee!**

"Glad you guys could make it," Santana said as she let Finn and Artie through the front door. Everyone was now at her house and admiring it. Finn sat down on the couch with Sam and Puck and Artie wheeled himself next to the couch. Santana looked at everyone talking and laughing; she turned and walked into her kitchen to grab some refreshments and snacks.

"Hey, so did everything go as planned last night?" Quinn asked when she and Rachel entered the kitchen. Santana turned around at the sudden voices, but then blushed.

"Yeah, it did," Santana responded looking away and focusing on making some koolaid, "she's um, upstairs asleep."

"Score," both Quinn and Rachel said as they high-fived one another and then continued down holding hands. Santana turned her head to look at them and rolled her eyes, and then she focused on their locked hands and raised her eyebrow. She flicked her gaze up to their gazes.

"Mhm, so what's up with you two?" she asked gesturing to the two of them.

"W-what do you mean?" Rachel asked nervously. Santana pointed at their intertwined fingers, they looked down and immediately snapped their hands away from each other. "Nothing, nothing at all," Rachel replied a little too late.

"Yeah, definitely nothing keep tell yourself that," Santana said, "you guys know you can tell me about it right?" Quinn was about to respond will her eyes went wide, Santana gave her a confused look.

"Sanny?" Santana looked towards the voice and saw a half-naked Brittany standing in the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"B-Britt?" Santana's eyes dragged along her body till they reached her face once again.

"I guess it was a successful night then?" Quinn joked, Santana blushed and flipped her off whom was trying to hold in a laugh. Santana looked to Rachel who was also trying to keep in a laugh while looking everywhere but her and Brittany.

"Yeah, sure was, at least she put on some underwear," Santana mocked, both Quinn and Rachel blushed at the idea of Brittany coming down stairs in her birthday suit.

"What?" Brittany asked confused and looking at all three girls.

"Brittany, you have like no clothes on," Quinn pointed at her; Brittany cocked her head still not getting it. _I put clothes on right? I remember pulling something over my legs and slipping my arms through something._

"Whoa! Brittany rockin' the nice bod and undies!" Puck exclaimed when he walked into the kitchen, Brittany looked down at herself and blushed trying to cover herself with her hands.

"Okay enough gawking at my girlfriend, no me gusta, everyone out of the kitchen oh and tell everyone I have one rule, no going upstairs, it is off limits. If they do they will never see the light of day again," Santana said positioning herself in front of Brittany and waving them off. They slowly made their way out, but Puck was trying to stall, they finally got out when both Quinn and Rachel pushed him out.

"Thanks San," Brittany hugged her around the waist from behind. Santana smiled and turned around, giving Brittany and quick peck on the lips.

"No problem, no get upstairs and get dressed before anyone else sees you," Santana gave her another kiss that lasted a little longer, but she pulled away and walked back to the Koolaid she was making, much to Brittanys dismay. Brittany pouted and continued to look at Santana. Santana turned off the water and stopped stirring the mixture, she glanced back to Brittany and chuckled at her face. Brittany gave a huff and crossed her arms heading back upstairs, Santana shook her head, but couldn't help the feeling that she actually hurt Brittany's feelings.

Santana came out of the kitchen with the pitcher of koolaid and a few bags of chips.

"How's Brittany?" Puck joked.

"Shut it Noah!" Santana growled as she placed everything on the coffee table. Puck immediately shut his mouth and was shocked along with Rachel and Quinn at the sudden mood change, knowing she only used Pucks first name when she was angry.

"Santana? You okay?" Quinn approached her after she sat in the recliner.

"Peachy," Santana replied. Brittany bounced down out of the kitchen and skipped her way to Santana jumping in her lap. Santana let out a grunt from the force and Brittany slipped her arms around Santana's neck.

"Sorry I woke up late you guys," Brittany said with a smile. Quinn and Rachel looked at one another confused, if Brittany was so happy then why was Santana in such a bitchy mood.

"You stayed here?" Jake asked.

"Of course I did," Brittany replied, she felt that Santana was stiff under her. She looked at Santana who had a guilty look on her face, Brittany leaned into her.

"Sanny, you okay?" Brittany whispered.

"Are you mad at me?" Santana whispered back, Brittany pulled away confused by the sudden question, what reason would she have to be mad at Santana?

"No, of course not, why do you think I would be, mad at you?" Brittany asked, keeping her voice low, Santana felt a flood of relief go through her body.

"No reason," Santana said and smiled at her. Brittany was still confused, but she felt Santana relax so she decided to let it go.

"Okay shall we get started then? Everyone will be singing their songs since Glee club didn't seem to ever have enough time to do it, with all the fighting anyway Tina you are up first," Finn said, everyone cheered as she got up in front of them.

Everyone one performed their own respectful songs with their feelings pouring out of the lyrics. Santana and Rachel felt proud that their lesson got through to them. Then it was Jake's turn.

"Okay Pucky your turn, show us what you got, even though you weren't able to see their performances before you chose your song, you still have to perform," Santana said with a smirk. Brittany snuggled closer to Santana, nestling her head in the crook of Santana's neck. Jake took a deep breath and stood up in front of everyone. Music started playing and Jake started to…. Rap.

_**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**_

_**To take a stand (to take a stand)**_

_**Everybody (everybody)**_

_**Come take my hand (come take my hand)**_

_**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**_

_**Whatever weather, cold or warm**_

_**Just letting you know that, you're not alone**_

_**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)**_

_**Yeah, it's been a ride**_

_**I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one**_

_**Now some of you, might still be in that place**_

_**If you're trying to get out, just follow me**_

_**I'll get you there**_

_**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em**_

_**But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em**_

_**Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem**_

_**When I say I'ma do something I do it,**_

_**I don't give a damn what you think,**_

_**I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world**_

_**Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me**_

_**I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly**_

_**And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony**_

_**No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he**_

_**From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album**_

_**He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly**_

_**Until he bows hourly or he shits his bowels out of him**_

_**Whichever comes first, for better or worse**_

_**He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas**_

_**His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge**_

_**To pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe**_

_**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**_

_**To take a stand (to take a stand)**_

_**Everybody (everybody)**_

_**Come take my hand (come take my hand)**_

_**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**_

_**Whatever weather, cold or warm**_

_**Just letting you know that, you're not alone**_

_**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)**_

_**Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap**_

_**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap**_

_**You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that**_

_**Fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped**_

_**And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back**_

_**I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact**_

_**Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh**_

_**Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground**_

_**Relax, I ain't going back to that now**_

_**All I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack, blow**_

_**Cause I ain't playing around**_

_**It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down**_

_**But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out**_

_**Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud**_

_**Still follows, me around but it's time to exorcise these demons**_

_**These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!**_

_**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**_

_**To take a stand (to take a stand)**_

_**Everybody (everybody)**_

_**Come take my hand (come take my hand)**_

_**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**_

_**Whatever weather, cold or warm**_

_**Just letting you know that, you're not alone**_

_**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)**_

_**And I just can't keep living this way**_

_**So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage**_

_**I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons**_

_**I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground**_

_**I've had enough, now I'm so fed up**_

_**Time to put my life back together right now! (now)**_

_**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**_

_**Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally**_

_**For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through**_

_**And don't even realize what you did, believe me you**_

_**I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger**_

_**I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of**_

_**My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers**_

_**And drop dead, no more beef flingers**_

_**No more drama from now on, I promise**_

_**To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father**_

_**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters**_

_**And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!**_

_**Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club**_

_**Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up**_

_**Cause I'm raising the bar**_

_**I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars**_

_**I feel amazing and **_

_**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**_

_**To take a stand (to take a stand)**_

_**Everybody (everybody)**_

_**Come take my hand (come take my hand)**_

_**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**_

_**Whatever weather, cold or warm**_

_**Just letting you know that, you're not alone**_

_**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)**_

Once he finished everyone clapped, Jake looked to Santana for approval.

"I liked it, it was very you and you did put feeling into it, but it was more attitude which isn't a bad thing, I think putting attitude into a song is the second hardest thing to do in a song," Santana praised, "but you could have chosen a better song for yourself," Santana finished. Jake let out a breath and sat back down on the other side of Marley.

"Can we watch a movie?" Brittany asked. It was getting late, but Santana couldn't see the harm in it.

"Sure, get up so I can put one on," Brittany got up and took Santana's seat. Santana rustled around one of her movie shelves. She found one and put it in and turned the tv and surround sound on. The title screen came up and it was Aladdin, Brittany clapped with excitement. Santana pressed play and went to sit on Brittany's lap like how Brittany was doing to her earlier. Everyone was shocked by the choice other than Quinn who just smiled.

After a bit into the movie and the Glee kids singing along with the songs, Santana moved her head and started placing gentle kisses along Brittany's neck. Brittany quietly whimpered and leaned her head away from Santana giving her some more room. Santana smiled and started to nibble while she kissed. She felt Brittany squirm under her; Santana opened her eyes and glanced at everyone else to see that they were too engrossed with the movie to even pay attention to them. Santana smiled and went back to work, this time biting a little harder. Brittany herself was having a hard time of keeping quiet.

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!" everyone jumped at the sudden loud angry voice while Santana quickly snapped her head away from Brittany's neck in reflex. Santana slowly turned her head to the front door to see her Buela glaring at her with her hand on her hips.

"B-Buela?" Santana stuttered.

"What do you think you are doing? In front of all these people no less!" Buela screamed. Everyone flinched at the anger and looked towards Santana. Santana stayed silent for a few seconds then finally gathered up some courage.

"Kissing my girlfriend," Santana murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Kissing my girlfriend! What are you even doing here anyway?" Santana raised her voice. Brittany gripped Santana's arm harder.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, you have no right to be in here," Buela said in a stern voice.

"I'll use any tone of voice I please," Santana replied coldly, she was now out of Brittany's lap and stepping a few more steps closer to her Buela.

"Devils spawn like you have no right to bring your putas in a house of God," Buela replied. Santana was gone by now and is completely taken over by Snix.

"Listen here you Bible thumping old hag, you better take back what you called Brittany afores I endz you," Snix seethed. Buela showed no fear what so ever.

"How dare you threaten me, I should have you arrested for threatening me and breaking in and entering," Buela screamed.

"Oh really? Good luck with that, I'll just day you came in here and harassed me and my girlfriend in my own house," Snix smirked.

"This isn't your house," Buela said, a tad bit confused.

"On contrar, it is dear Buela, Mom and Dad gave it to me, now get your ass out of my house," Snix replied pointing to the door.

"You girls are horrible abominations that don't deserve to live and the fact that you aren't shamed for doing devil acts in public view shows how far you have fallen under his influence," Buela stated calmly, "you will not be able to have a family, children of your own, and if you adopt think of all the horrible thing she will have to go through, the teasing and bullying."

"Um, excuse me, but I have two dads, as in they are gay, and I turned out just fine," Rachel piped up.

"Bless your soul child that God has spared you," Buela said, Rachel looked at her astonished.

"I love my dads, both of them," Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel don't even try, it's a waste of time, now Buela out!" Snix said still pointing at the door.

"Siempre supe que había algo mal con usted, voy a dejar a usted ya su puta estúpida," Buela said a little too nicely. Snix snapped and lunged, but puck grabbed her by the waist.

"tu madre hijo de puta vieja bruja, déjame ir! Quiero que este butch para saber quién está tratando, maldita sea dejar ir, sí te dejan escapar No quiero volver a verte de nuevo!" Snix screamed.

Buela left out the door and everyone was silent aside from Snix mumbling out a few more Spanish curse words as she slowly went back to Santana. After the curse rant the only sound was Santana's deep panting as she calmed herself down.

"You can let go now Puck," Santana said. Puck hesitated but let go, Santana rotated her shoulders and turned to the others.

"Well that was eventful," Quinn remarked.

"Yeah it was, haven't spoken like that since…. Well since Rachel and Finn lost us the nationals," Santana breathed out with a chuckle running her hand through her hair. Everyone stayed silent and Santana started feel more and more awkward by the moment. "Alright enough pouting, look it's super late, so you guys can stay here, there are a couple spare bedrooms down the hall, extra pillows and blankets in the hall closet, Rach, Q, and obviously Britt you guys are welcome upstairs since I can actually trust ya'll everyone else can find their own sleeping arrangements," Santana said she looked at everyone and they still stayed silent, Santana sighed and walked into the kitchen, Brittany followed closely behind.

"Hey San, you okay?" Brittany asked as she watched her girlfriend walk over to the counter and lean on it.

"Yeah," Santana said softly, Brittany smiled and walked over to her wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. Santana brought her arms and covered Brittany's leaning back into Brittany's front as they started to sway slightly.

"No you're not, what did you grandmother say to you?" Brittany asked, she felt Santana stiffen slightly, but then quickly relax again.

"Nothing for you to be worried about Britt," Santana replied, Brittany quickly pulled away and Santana spun to see a look of frustration settle on Brittany's face. "What?" Santana asked, confused by the sudden mood change.

"Why won't you tell me, it has to be more than something, nothing can't make you go all Snix and start yelling at people," Brittany argued, Santana was shocked by the tone of voice Brittany used against her.

"Britt, really it's not important," Santana tried to reason.

"No it is like I said you don't get mad for no reason," Brittany was getting angrier by the second.

"Britt this is stupid, I don't want to have another fight right after I just got down with one, I'm just trying to protect you," Santana grabbed the bridge of her nose, she herself was getting more frustrated, confused by the turn of events and trying to keep her cool with Brittany. Santana looked up to see tears in Brittany's eyes, Santana realized what she said. "Britt I didn't- I mean – I'm sorry I didn't," Santana floundered.

"So it's stupid, what like me gee Santana thanks well fyi I don't need your protection I've been protecting myself since you left me alone so I don't need you," Brittany yelled. Santana felt her heart shatter. Brittany felt a twinge of guilt seeing the look of pure hurt on Santana's face. Santana shook her head and ran out in tears going out the front door with a slam.

"Santana?!" Quinn called out to her, her and Quinn walked in to see a teary eyed guilty Brittany in the kitchen.

"What happened? No don't answer we heard everything," Rachel said furiously, "how could you say that to her?!" Rachel continued till Quinn put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Okay you guys, enough our first priority is to find Santana okay?" Quinn said, the other two just stood there staring at one another. Quinn sighed and thought of a better solution. "Okay how about this, you two go upstairs and get whatever you want off your chest and I will go out and look for Santana," Quinn suggested.

"I'm not talking to her, she doesn't even understand what she just did," Rachel crossed her arms and turned away.

"And I'm not talking to her cause she obviously has a biased opinion in the matter," Brittany snapped back, Quinn suddenly felt her anger rise.

"You know what I don't give a flying fuck if you do or not take it upstairs now or I'll drag you by your damn hair. I am going to go look for our best friend and your," Quinn pointed to Brittany, "girlfriend," Brittany looked away as Quinn went to the front door and opened it, "shiiiiiiittttt," Quinn muttered looking down both ways of the street.

"Hey is everything cool?" Puck asked.

"Quinn walked back in and into the kitchen where Brittany and Rachel were still glaring at each other, Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys.

"Well Santana is a hell of a lot faster runner than I thought seeing as she's no longer on the street, do me a favor take these two upstairs, lock them in a room so they can work everything out, don't let them out till I come back and say so," Quinn replied, Puck smiled and saluted at Quinn while Brittany and Rachel looked at her in disbelief. Quinn ran back out closing the front door, Puck turned to the two girls with a devilish smile.

"Don't even think about it Noah," Rachel warned backing away as Brittany. Pucks smiled and ran towards the two girls grabbing them by the waist before they could run, and throwing them over hi shoulders.

"DAMMIT PUCK PUT US DOWN!" Brittany yelled. Everyone watched in shock at the turn of events as Puck started carrying them upstairs.

"Nope you heard Quinn," Puck replied smugly.

"I don't give a damn what she said put us down!" Rachel screamed.

"Nope," he said throwing them on Santana's bed and running out closing the door. He heard scuffles of feet and felt the handle wiggle under his hand.

"God dammit Puck let us out!" Brittany yelled through the door. Puck smiled again and leaned back so they couldn't pull it open as he held on the door knob.

"Nope," Puck said once again. He heard frustrated growls and felt them release the knob he stood there a while longer.

"Quinn better hurry otherwise there won't be a house anymore," Puck murmured.

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOBID DOBID DO DO DO DO DO DO DOBID DOBID DOBID DO DO DOOOOO**

**HEY Sorry about the long ass waiting time for the update, I've been doing school sadly but now that's it's Christmas break they should be coming a little more frequently. Any who Read and review and enjoy! Merry Christmas**

**Spanish: I always knew there was something wrong with you, I'll leave you and your fucking stupid whore to yourselves**

**You mother fucking old hag how dare you! Let me go so I can teach this bitch a lesson! Dammit I said let me go! Yeah that's right leave!**

**(or something to that affect, I lost what I originally had down, and I know the Spanish isn't correct, I've been using Google translate and we all know how well that works, but at least you got the gist of it.)**

**Songs:**

**Not Afraid- Eminem**


	8. Glee Ep 8 From the Moment I Met You

**Last time on Glee Santana had everyone over for their songs and to have fun and stuff. Then they started watching a movie and Santana started teasing Brittany, well until Santana's Abuela walked in. Santana and her Abuela started fighting and screaming till Santana yelled at her to leave. Everyone was Left speechless and Santana tried to play it off. Then she and Brittany got into a fight which led to Santana leaving crying and sad and Rachel angry and upset and stuff. Then Puck locked Brittany and Rachel in a room and Quinn went to find a runaway Santana. It was all dramatic. That's what you miss on Glee!**

"I cannot believe you said that to Santana," Rachel said finally breaking the silence that filled the room for twenty minutes after they gave up on getting out of the room. Rachel was sitting on Santana's side of the bed her legs and arms crossed, while Brittany was on the other side of the bed with her back towards Rachel, legs crossed and fiddling with her hands biting her lip.

"What did I say that was so bad?" Brittany tried to defend herself but she knew she crossed the line with what she said. Rachel turned around with a incredulous look on her face that screamed 'did you really just ask that?'.

"Really Brittany? I told you multiple times how Santana was after she broke things up with you, how sad she was how she cried every God damn night, with me rocking her and holding her, know that she really just wanted you there. Her whimpering your name whenever she woke up from a nightmare. How she turned to alcohol for an answer for her sadness which didn't really help anything since she's a weepy drunk?" Rachel scolded, Brittany shrunk more into herself, and she still couldn't wrap her mind around Santana being like that. "Brittany I don't get it, everything was finally turning out for the better you two were finally and truly happy and together with no questions, no stares, and no rumors. Then her grandmother comes in and that suddenly puts you at odds?" Rachel's voice softened a little seeing tears slowly trailing their way down Brittany's face.

"It wasn't about her grandmother… well it was a little, it's just she would tell me what her grandmother said that made her so upset, she said I didn't need to worry, that she just wanted to protect me. But I don't need her to do that for me, all these years I've known her she's always protecting me and sticking up for me and I don't want her to anymore, I wanna protect her for once, save her. And that fact that she told me I didn't need to worry about it hurt, of course I have to cause it had to do with her and it made her angry and sad and I hate seeing her like that and I just wanted to tell her that whatever she said didn't matter, but her telling me I don't need to worry about it was like her telling me I don't need to worry about her and that's not true I do need to worry," Brittany cried. Rachel sighed, she did have a point, Santana was never one to let someone through to her feelings. Hell even when she was hold Santana, she refused to tell Rachel about her dreams or how she was feeling. She also wouldn't let her or Kurt help her through her withdrawal problems when she quit drinking.

"I know, but you know how Santana is, you can't force her to do anything and yelling at her doesn't help, you know better than anyone else that Santana needs to be eased out of her shell. Still though Brittany you telling her that you don't need her was way over the line. Santana's worst fear is you not needing her or moving on to something else and you saying that was like confirming it. I don't know Santana as well as you do or Quinn but that is one thing I noticed over the years is that Santana is afraid of losing and showing weakness. And that can be anything whether it's a game of dodge ball," Brittany and Rachel smiled at the memory, "or losing someone in her life whether she like them or not," Brittany's smile dropped and nodded weakly. Rachel put her hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a little longer before Brittany broke the silence.

"Are we cool now, cause I really want to go look for Santana," Brittany said, Rachel smiled at her and nodded, they walked towards the door till it flung open to show a frazzled Quinn.

"I can't find her anywhere, I checked all the other places she hid before and now nothing it's like she vanished!" Quinn yelled frustrated, Santana was always good at hiding when she didn't want to be found.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Rachel asked rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's back trying to get her to calm down.

"Of course I checked everywhere I know that Santana hides when she's upset Rachel, Lima isn't that big of a place, and I've known her long enough to know where she hides," Quinn snapped Rachel dropped her hand from Quinn's back and looked down to the floor. Quinn sighed and rubbed her face trying to rub the anger away. "I'm sorry, it just frustrates me every time Santana runs and hides," Quinn said, Rachel nodded her head in understanding.

"I think I know where she went to," Brittany piped up after watching the more than strange interaction between the two.

"Really where?" Rachel asked.

"Well me and Santana met at this playground like I guess our second meeting since we first met in the locker rooms at Mckinley," Brittany rambled.

"Britt please get to the point," Quinn said exasperated.

"Right anyway I found her there swaying on the swing set looking down and I went up to her and she told me that she went there whenever she needed to think," Brittany said.

"I guess that makes sense that she would go there, you did say you checked everywhere that she would go when she was upset maybe she just needed to think," Rachel said to Quinn, Quinn nodded.

"Well then let's go," Quinn said heading back, suddenly she stopped and turned on her heel to face the two girls who were shocked and bumped into one another at the sudden stop. "Are you guys still angry at one another?" Quinn questioned.

"No, we understand now why we were both upset by the situation," Rachel replied.

"Yup we're all friends; no can we go get Sanny?" Brittany asked impatient. Quinn smiled and shook her head as she turned, the two girls followed and got into the car.

**Do lu do lu do doooo**

Santana had been sitting on the same swing set that she first met Brittany and thinking about everything that's happened since they first met, whether it was worth all the crying and the heart ache and sadness they both did and felt. _Maybe she doesn't need me, she was happy with Sam before I came back. Maybe I should sell the stupid house and move somewhere else. _ Santana got more and more frustrated and sad at her thoughts, thinking of how much Brittany's life would be if she had never met or let Brittany get into her head. Santana stood up and kicked one of the poles that was holding up the swings, hard.

"Fuck!" Santana exclaimed as pain ringed through her foot and up her leg to her head as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She fell to the ground and sat there holding her foot. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. A headache started to form as she tried to hold back tears, but all the hurt and fears and pain she felt hit her like a wave. She let out a choked sob and curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to secure them to herself so she wouldn't fall apart completely.

**Flash back**

_Santana was swaying on the swing looking at the ground her mind racing with thoughts as she thought back to the blonde girl in the locker rooms. She obviously was new to school but was a Cheerio and a amazing dancer after watching her audition. Santana couldn't figure out why she couldn't keep her mind off the blonde, or how her blue eyes pierced through her. Or the fact that the blonde was actually able to make her smile without even trying or saying anything. Her thoughts were broken when she saw sparkly duck flip flops in front of her feet. She looked up to see the same blonde who was able to make her smile with ease standing there with a smile on her face._

"_Hi, you're in the Cheerios, I remember you because of the locker room," Brittany said with a smile, her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement; she was hoping to see the brunette girl again after their in counter in the locker rooms. Santana stared at her blankly and surprised, slowly she nodded. "I'm Brittany S. Peirce," Brittany said holding her hand out to Santana. Santana eyed the hand in question. "You're supposed to shake it silly, and tell me your name," Brittany giggled, Santana immediately blushed and swallowed down the lump in her throat. How was Brittany able to make her feel this nervous? No one has ever been able to do this before._

"_Uh right um sorry, I'm Santana… uh M. Lopez," Santana replied grabbing Brittany's hand and giving it a one nervous shake. Brittany beamed and let go of her hand sitting next to Santana._

"_What does the M stand for?" Brittany asked trying to ease Santana out of her nervousness._

"_Uh, Maria what about you? With the S?" Santana asked trying to calm herself._

"_Susan, Brittany Susan Peirce it was my grandma's name," Brittany replied._

"_Oh cool, your name, the way you say it, um sounds like your saying Britney Spears," Santana said, Brittany giggled._

"_Yup I say it like that for that exact reason, I want people to know that it's my name and she stole it from me, but people just think it's stupid," Brittany said her eyes saddened a little even though she was still smiling, Santana noticed though._

"_It's not stupid, only stupid people think something is stupid," Santana said trying to make the girl feel better, yet she had no idea why she cared enough to try. Brittany's eyes lit up at the comment and Santana smiled once again._

"_I like the way you smile," Brittany suddenly said, Santana's face went confused but blushed again none the less. "Yup, your nose scrunched up and it's super cute," Brittany stated seriously._

"_Uh thanks, um you're an amazing dancer, I was surprised at your audition and I've never seen Coach say yes to someone so fast and put them in the middle of the pyramid right away," Santana replied._

"_Why do you say that?" Brittany asked._

"_Oh, um it all depends on how much Coach likes you I guess, if you're at the bottom she obviously doesn't like you or you disappointed her somehow. Middle of the pyramid your on okay grounds with her, no hate but not much love, then the top is where your praised and given special treatment," Santana explained._

"_Oh, so the girl on the top…" Brittany trailed off waiting for Santana to explain._

"_That's Quinn, she's like Coach, scary alike, and she's captain of the squad, so when Coach isn't there she's in charge. Amazingly we're friends so I don't have to do as much as the other girls," Santana replied._

"_I see so if I'm friends with Quinn then I won't have to do so much," Brittany said._

"_Yeah but it's really hard to become her friend though," Santana replied, "I just kinda got lucky that she liked by bitchy attitude and that I date Puck who's a football player and her boyfriend's best friend," Santana explained._

"_Oh it won't be that hard, especially since we are already friends," Brittany smiled, but couldn't help the sad feeling in her heart knowing that Santana was dating someone. Santana's eyes widened with surprise._

"_You're already friends after one day?" Santana asked shocked._

"_No, I lived here before, but my dad had to do this thing for his job so we moved away, anyway while I was here I became friends with her and it carried on to now," Brittany said and shrugged like it was no big deal._

"_Cool," Santana said, her phone suddenly buzzed and she opened it to see her mom wanted her home for dinner that her Abuela made. "I have to go, my mom wants me home for dinner," Santana said standing up, Brittany followed suit._

"_K, bye," Brittany and Santana started walking the same way._

"_Uh, Brittany why are you following me?" Santana asked._

"_I'm not following, my house is this way," Brittany replied._

"_Oh weird," Santana said as they walked together._

"_So Santana, why were you at the park alone?" Brittany asked breaking the silence._

"_I go there to think," Santana replied and looked to Brittany._

"_And what were you thinking of?" Brittany asked with a smile._

"_Um uh…" Santana stuttered, "I uh I was thinking um about, um y-you," Santana stuttered and whispered the last word. Brittany beamed and interlaced her fingers with Santana's so they were holding hands. Santana looked down at their hands but didn't pull away._

"_Why were you there?" Santana asked back._

"_I wanted to go play on the playground," Brittany answered, Santana smiled and shook her head at the girl. After a bit they stopped._

"_This is me," Santana said looking to her house Brittany pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Santana said trying to make the girl feel better._

"_But tomorrow is so far away," Brittany whined, Santana giggled and held her hand out._

"_Give me your phone, I'll put my number in and text you tonight after dinner," Santana said. Brittany smiled and pulled her phone out handing it to Santana. Santana quickly put her number and name in and handed back to Brittany. "There."_

"_Thanks Sanny," Brittany smiled, Santana felt her heart swell from the nickname. Brittany leaned forwards and Santana began to panic at what Brittany was doing. Brittany gently pressed her lips to Santana's cheek and pulled back blushing slightly; Brittany skipped away leaving a dazed Santana in her driveway. Santana slowly put her fingers and brushed them against the place Brittany kissed. Santana couldn't describe the feeling other that it felt right, perfectly right to have Brittany's lips against her skin. Santana shook her head as fear crept up in her brain at why it felt right. __There is no way that I like her, I am not gay I like Puck. Right so going to Pucks tonight, I need to get this thinking out of my brain. __Santana walked up her driveway and to her house, entering it._

**End of flashback**

"San?" Santana was shaken back into the present by her favorite voice in the whole world speaking. She turned around quickly to see Brittany biting her lower lip nervously as she fiddled with her hands looking shyly at Santana. All Santana wanted to do was put the worrying girl in a tight embrace and hug the nervousness out of her, but a large part of Santana was still hurt by what Brittany said earlier. Santana turned back around and looked back down to the gravel.

"What do you need Brittany?" Santana said softly but coldly to the blonde, making her wince slightly at her full name being used.

"I, um Santana please look at me, please?" Brittany pleaded in a small voice like a child would ask their parent if they could come out of their room after being in a time out. Santana felt her heart wrench at how small Brittany sounded and sighed looking to her girlfriend. Brittany's eyes were glazed over as she tried to fight off tears.

"Yes Brittany?" Santana asked softly, no cold tone used this time.

"Santana, I'm sorry, I'm super sorry. I was just upset and I said things that I didn't really mean, I swear the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you in anyway, especially after your fight with you grandmother," Brittany said, her voice shaking and cracking as she fought her tears.

"But you did," Santana said, "you did mean them," she clarified.

"NO! I didn't I was just angry and things came out of my mouth that weren't supposed to say, Santana please believe me!" Brittany cried she fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Santana stayed in the swing looking at her. Everything in her body and brain was telling her to go down to the girl and hold her tell her that it was okay, but her heart had a different idea in mind.

"Brittany, stop look at me," Santana said even and low Brittany looked up at the new voice that she has never heard from Santana before. "You didn't mean to say it and I know that, I understand that, but I also know you meant what you said even if it wasn't meant for my ears. Those words you said to me, saying you didn't need me isn't what upset me, Britt. It was the fact that those words were to ever exist in the first place, and they are because of me. If I didn't leave you would have never need to feel the ay you did. Remember what you said to me in Breadstix after that 'Never Left Behind Club'?" Santana asked, Brittany nodded her head remembering exactly what she said to Santana and how bad she felt after she saw the hurt and confusion cross Santana's face.

_**Flashback**_

"_Can we please go home? I don't think this club is good for you," Santana stated once everyone started to leave. She couldn't believe how people found this fun and want to actually participate in the club_

"_I'm not leaving," Brittany replied looking sadly at Dottie and glancing around to everyone else who was leaving wondering how they could leave Dottie like that. "Being left behind sucks," Brittany said as she tried to avoid Santana's eyes._

"_It's just a stupid prank!" Santana replied aggravated, Brittany finally stopped flickering her eyes everywhere but kept looking away from Santana._

"_You don't get it, you left me behind and it hurt," Brittany said making clear eye contact with Santana. Santana's brow furrowed with confusion. She thought that Brittany was okay with her leaving. Hyperventilating breaths could be heard and Brittany turned around to see Dottie trying to calm herself down. "That's exactly what it felt like!" Brittany stated looking back to Santana who shifted her eyes to Dottie, her eyes getting sadder by the second as her heart broke at the words Brittany was saying. Brittany watched as realization came into Santana's eyes even though Santana continued to avoid the contact. __I thought she was okay with me leaving… I asked her a dozen times if it was. Why didn't she tell me how she felt? __Santana's mind continued to race trying to figure everything out. __Was Brittany pretending this whole time that she was okay? I knew she was hurt by me leaving, we both were but I never knew. __Brittany couldn't take looking at Santana's face as heartbreak settled into the Latina's features, so she turned and went to help Dottie._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You told me all that stuff and I never knew you felt like that. It hurt Britt to think you were pretending to be okay and not be open with me after all times I opened myself to you. But that's not the point, you felt like that because I left and those words you said to me should have never existed because if I was here, being with you like I should you would have never have felt that way. I wouldn't be so scared to learn that you don't need me when I need you with every fiber of my being. Me leaving didn't only hurt you though Brittany, it hurt me a lot to. I spent four years trying to accept the love I have for you, to accept myself as a person. And then once those four years ended and did everything I could to make our relationship work, but after you said those words to me I knew exactly what you meant cause I felt like that to. Every time I left that's how I felt but I could never describe the feeling until, you pointed it out. And I knew I couldn't continue to put you through all that, and then when you went to college I don't know what we were going to do. Even if you came to the same school or close or if you didn't go to college out schedules would have never been right. I went home that night and thought it all over, and that when I decided you deserve way more than me. You did so much for and sacrifice so much for me; waiting for me to accept myself, being with me all those times when I said it was just fooling even though you felt something. Getting me that scholarship and being there for me for my selfish rants and my crying over stupid reasons." Santana took a breath to calm herself down noticing her voice raising.

"I just knew I needed to do something strictly for you no matter how much it hurt, so I asked you to meet me in the choir room. When I broke up with you I was thinking of you, I know and I know you need someone there to understand you and listen to you no matter what you have to say. You need someone who would be there to watch you dance, listen to you sing, hear you laugh, congratulate you so your eyes sparkle, hug you when you're sad. I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't deserve you or all the things you do for me. I've only thought of myself the whole relationship and it wasn't right, you needed and deserved someone who would put you first before themselves, something I couldn't do. You had every right to say those words to me no matter who says otherwise. But now it's different I am putting you first, and I will always love you and forever put you first because you deserve it. It wasn't fair of me to have you wait and leave you. Brittany I love you and I always will and I will never ever leave you for anything or anyone. You have and always be my only love no matter what separates us, distance, people, death, nothing will," Santana concluded her speech, Brittany continued to cry and Santana got out of the swing and hugged her tightly.

"San, I want you to know that you are the only thing I want, that I need and that I deserve and you deserve me just as much. It's true that I did feel and mean those things when I said it, but right now in this very moment I have never ever loved or needed anything as much as I do you and I want you to know I always will and nothing will ever change that," Brittany said pulling back only to kiss Santana furiously. They stayed like that for a few moments pouring their 'I love yous', 'I'm sorrys', and 'I need yous' into the kiss. After a bit a car horn sounded and Santana jumped back startled.

"Hurry up love birds! I'd like to sleep while it's still dark outside!" Quinn yelled from the car.

"Go on ahead I want to sing Britt something!" Santana yelled back, "wait first I need to grab something from out of the car!" Santana ran to the car and had Quinn open the trunk, Santana pulled out a guitar case and ran back to Brittany, and Quinn waved along with Rachel and headed back.

"You play guitar?" Brittany asked surprised, Santana smiled and pulled out a wooded red sunburst acoustic guitar and strummed softly.

"Yeah I learned to play while I was sulking by myself in Rachel and Kurt's apartment thing," Santana said, she looked up to Brittany who eyes sparkled with adoration and sadness. Santana chuckled lightly and bent forward and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips before leaning back and heading to the swings to take a seat; Santana nodded to the swing beside her, Brittany raise from the ground wiping her face trying to clean it in vain and sat beside Santana. Santana strummed a few notes and started to sing.

**There's somethin' 'bout the way**

**The street looks when it's just rained**

**There's a glow off the pavement**

**you walk me to the car**

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**

**In the middle of the parking lot**

**Yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**We're drivin' down the road**

**I wonder if you know**

**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**

**But you're just so cool**

**Run your hands through your hair**

**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**So baby drive slow**

**'til we run out of road in this one horse town**

**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**

**You put your eyes on me**

**In this moment now capture it, remember it**

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**

**My hands shake**

**I'm not usually this way but**

**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**

**It's the first kiss,**

**It's flawless,**

**Really something,**

**It's fearless.**

**Oh yeah**

**Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Oh-oh**

**Oh yeah**

Santana finished and put her guitar down and turned to a teary eyed, beaming Brittany. Santana got off the swing and knelt down on one of her knees. Brittany's eyes widened at the action as Santana pulled Brittany's hand into hers.

"This is the first place we talked to one another. This is the first place I ever felt love for another person, the first time I felt love for you. I was nervous and scared and confused when you approached me, but most of all excited. I didn't understand back then because I was too young to understand, but from the moment you looked at me I knew there was something there no matter how scared I was. You however seemed to be open and happy with everything. You never showed any sign of nervousness with anything and I have always admired you for that Brittany. You always seem so fearless when it came to your feelings, thoughts, love and us. Now it's my turn to be fearless. You always put yourself before others and I love you so much and I love your large heart that can forgive just about anyone. I love you beautiful blue eyes that can always pierce through my soul. I love your laugh and the way it can make everyone else laugh. I love your smile that brightens the room on the darkest day of anyone's life. I love how you make me feel and how you make me want to be a better person every second of every hour of everyday of every month of every year. And knowing this I know exactly how I want to spend my life and that is right beside you, kissing you hugging you, laugh and talking with you. Brittany you are my first and only love and I need you beside me, so Brittany S. Peirce, will you do me the greatest of honors and marry me?" Santana asked pulling out a small black velvet box and opening it to reveal a white gold diamond ring. Brittany gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as she started at the ring, her eyes went up to Santana's who's eyes and face were full of hope, love and sincerity as she shyly smiled at her waiting for an answer.

"San I… yes," Brittany said softly. Santana's face immediately lit up in happiness and Brittany smiled back with just as much enthusiasm. Santana quickly pulled the ring and gently put the box down turning back and shakily grabbed Brittany's left hand. Softly and so gently acting as if Brittany or the ring might break by any rash movement slid the ring on her finger. Santana stared at the ring on her lovers hand as did Brittany. Santana and Brittany looked at one another at the same time and gave each other the most loving and sweetest kiss yet. They parted and giggled to themselves and their hearts thumped harshly in their chest and their breaths caught in their throat, excited and happy over the course of events. Brittany stood and put out her hand for Santana to take, Santana grabbed the box ad put it in her pocket and grabbed the guitar with one hand and Brittany's hand with her other. They intertwined their fingers and headed to the table where the guitar case was. Brittany watched Santana carefully put the guitar in place and sealed the case. They took their hands into one anothers again and started to head home.

Santana leaned her head on Brittany's right shoulder and Brittany leaned her head against Santana's as they walked. They both walked in the moonlight with large smiles on their faces know that their lives were just about to begin.

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BI DO BI DO BI DO DO DO BI DO BI DO BI DOOOO **

**Well how's that for a make-up? I can't wait for the new episode knowing Santana is coming back for it and is singing a song with Sam, I can only imagine what it's going to be like and what it's about. Anyway please read and Review!**

**Oh and some have pointed out or noticed last chapter I put 'Buela' Instead of Abuela and that is because I was taking it from the episode "I kissed a girl" where after she tells her Grandma about her loving Brittany and whispers "buela" so I figure she does that because she's so close with her grandmother and like how instead of saying Madre or Padre it goes mami and papi.**

**Song:**

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**


	9. Glee Ep 9 Engaged

**So last time on Glee Brittany and Rachel reconciled and went to find Santana with Quinn. Santana reminisced on the first time she talked to Brittany. Then her and Brittany talked and found out their true deep feelings for each other which made them super happy and lovey dovey. The Santana sang a song for Brittany and then proposed which made Brittany really happy and stuff, she said yes and that's what you missed on Glee!**

Brittany and Santana were beaming with happiness when they walked through the door of Santana's house that everyone had to squint to look at them.

"I see you two made up," Quinn remarked watching her best friends giggle and nod vigorously. Rachel and Quinn smiled at the couple before Rachel gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What's Rachel freaking out over?" Finn asked walking up to them with the others trailing behind. Quinn shrugged and looked at the small brunette.

"What Rachel?" Mercedes asked, Rachel pointed at Santana and Brittany and jumped up and down.

"They, they, they, they're they," Rachel stumbled over her words in her excitement, Santana and Brittany laughed at her display.

"Rachel calm down!" Quinn said grabbing her by her shoulders and holding her down. Rachel pulled away and ran towards the two and jumped at them hugging them. Santana and Brittany stumbled backwards trying to keep balance while hugging back. Then Rachel grabbed Brittany and pulled her away from Santana, making Brittany lean forward to keep her balance surprised by the pull.

"Hey!" Santana called out pouting, Rachel dragged Brittany over to Quinn and fumbled with Brittany's left hand till she got a firm grip and pulled it up in front of Quinn's face.

"What the hell are y-… Oh MY GOD!" Quinn squealed grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling it closer to her face staring at wide eyes. Brittany still had a wide smile on her face.

"What are you guys freaking out abou…" Tina stopped her train of thought as she stared at Brittany's left hand. Mercedes joined in and soon everyone had blank look on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's everyone staring at?" Sam asked coming in the room after waking up from his sleep.

"THEY'RE ENGAGED!" Rachel screamed finally finding the words. Sam stopped and froze not knowing what to say as everyone else cheered and congratulated them.

"Thanks guys can I have my fiancé back now?" Santana said grabbing Brittany by the waste and pulling her away from the crowd, Brittany quickly turned in Santana's arms and crashed her lips to Santana's making her stumble backwards. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and leaned backwards so Santana wouldn't fall. Santana returned the gesture and squeezed her arms tighter around Brittany's waste. Brittany pulled away and smiled as she looked at Santana's blissful face.

"What was that for?" Santana asked smiling back at her.

"For everything," Brittany replied, everyone awed at the couple.

"Okay yeah yeah, can you all leave now, I wantz to spend some time with my future wife," Santana said looking over Brittany's shoulder at her friends, Sam and Kitty.

"Actually San, I want to wait till out honeymoon before we have sex again," Brittany said, everyone's jaw dropped and Santana stared at Brittany in shock.

"W-why?" Santana complained with a pout, Brittany giggled and kissed her lips softly before pulling back.

"Because I want out honeymoon to be super amazing and I think waiting will make honeymoon sex fantastic," Brittany explained.

"Then let's get married now," Santana replied, Brittany shook her and Santana's put returned.

"No, I want out wedding to be planned and super special and perfect, so we wait," Brittany said.

"Fine, you're right," Santana sighed and Brittany smiled.

"Whipped!" Puck said and Jake made a whipping sound, Santana turned and glared at them.

"Okay everyone out!" Santana said pulling away and pointing to the door, everyone sighed and headed for it.

"Except for Rachel and Quinn," Brittany added, Santana looked at her in question.

"I want them to help plan the wedding," Brittany answered the unspoken question, Santana looked off to the side in understanding and nodded. Rachel and Quinn smiled and watched everyone walk out.

"Okay so what do you guys want your wedding to be like?" Quinn asked them.

"Nu uh, first you tell me what is going on with you two first," Santana said crossing her arms, Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and swallowed thickly.

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BI DO BI DOOOOO DO BI DO BI DOOOOO**

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to update soooo yeah Read and Review! **


	10. Glee Ep 10 Party

**So last time on Glee, Everyone found out that Santana and Brittany are engaged and were all super excited except for Sam because he still feels something for Brittany. And that's what you missed on Glee!**

"Ohio can suck my non-existent dick for all I care, I'm marrying Brittany whether law agrees to it or not. They can't stop us from having a ceremony, or giving each other rings, or having sweet lady sex!" Santana fumed into the phone. She was just at Breadstix applying for a waitressing job there.

"Whoa okay, too much information Santana, but I am happy for you," the voice on the phone said.

"Thanks Kurt, oh I, um, have a favor to ask you," Santana said into the phone, she can feel her face get hot as she continued down the street on her way home.

"And what would the fine Satan want from me?" Kurt joked.

"I was wondering that, since we can't get a real priest and stuff, if you would maybe hold the wedding… like say all that stuff that priest's say at weddings," Santana stuttered out the words.

"I would be honored! I'll be there this weekend," Kurt said, Santana smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see ya this weekend then," Santana said ending the call.

"Bye!" Kurt said and hung up.

This weekend was going to be fun.

**DODODODOOOO**

It's Saturday evening and Santana just got done with her first day at her work and was looking forward to getting home to a smiling Brittany. The day had been hard due to her having to work with overly difficult customers who wanted to change every little thing about their food. Santana opened the door and was surprised by the light turning on and all the Glee club, friends, and Brittany jumping up.

"Congrats!" Everyone screamed. Santana put her hand over her heart and try to get the thudding to stop from the scare.

"Jesus fucking Christ you guys scared the shit out of me," Santana breathed. Everyone laughed and Brittany came up to her placing loving sweet kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, I got the same treatment earlier when I got back from dance class," Brittany said, Santana smiled at her and gave her another peck.

"It's fine, so what's going on?" Santana asked turning Brittany around and wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and resting her chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"Engagement party," Puck cheered.

"Riiiight," Santana said, "cool," Santana smiled along with everyone else.

"HELL YA WE GOT THE APPROVAL!" Puck yelled and the party started.

**DODODDODOOO**

The party was in full swing with music blasting and everyone dancing and talking to one another. Santana came down stairs after taking a shower to see everyone acting ridiculously. She shook her head at the silliness of everyone acting stupid. She walked around the living room and spotted Rachel and Quinn in a full make out session and her heart froze.

**Flashback**

"_**So what is going on with you two?" Santana pressed he two girls.**_

"_**Do we really have to tell to help with the wedding plans?" Rachel groaned, Santana smiled and nodded.**_

"_**Quinn and I are um…" Rachel started but trailed off embarrassed.**_

"_**We're dating," Quinn finished, Santana and Brittany stared at them for a few minutes before she broke out laughing.**_

"_**San, I think they are serious," Brittany said, Santana stopped and looked the two girls who were both in full blush.**_

"_**Seriously? Pregs and Hobbit?" Santana asked.**_

"_**Don't call her that!" both Rachel and Quinn scolded, Santana was taken aback.**_

"_**Shit you guys are!" Santana said again more in shock.**_

"_**Yeah we just said that Santana," Quinn quipped.**_

"_**Please don't tell we aren't ready for people to know," Rachel pleaded.**_

"_**You guys should watch how you touch one another if you want to keep it a secret," Santana remarked.**_

"_**Santana," Brittany scolded, Santana's shoulder slumped.**_

"_**Don't worry I won't say anything until you're ready, I know what it's like to be outed before you're ready," Santana said, Rachel and Quinn smiled sympathetically at her while Brittany gave her a kiss on top of her head.**_

**End of Flashback**

Santana rushed over to them and pulled them apart.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing, you're not doing a very good job at hiding your relationship!" Santana whispered to them, then she smelt it… alcohol. She looked arounf to see empty wine glasses and beer bottles scattered, she turned back to them and looked them dead serious in the eye.

"Are you guys fucking drunk? Where the hell did everyone get the alcohol?" Santana yelled, everyone looked at her.

"Oh well I found the wine, scotch, and whiskey in your basement, it was in like a box, and the beer I brought in my car," Puck said, Santana was furious.

"NOAH! That's my dad's stash you had no right to get into it!" Santana screamed at him.

"IT's not like you haven't done it, here, have a drink and let your nerves wash away," Puck said holding out a beer, Santana eyed it. She felt an overwhelming urge to take it and slam it, but she knew she couldn't relapse after all the painful shit she went through just trying to sober up.

"No," Santana stated backing away from him but her followed. Santana kept backing away amd shaking her head until she ran into someone who places her arms around her waist.

"Come one San have fun," Brittany said slightly slurred nest to her ear.

"Britt I can't," Santana pleaded.

"San, one drink isn't going to hurt you," Quinn said.

"Quinn's right, nothing bad will happen we all know each other," Rachel piped in.

"Rachel you know exactly why I can't have a drink!" Santana yelled at her, Brittany kissed her neck and it calmed her down.

"Come on Sanny, you need to relax after working so hard," Brittany said next to her then nibbled on her ear lobe. Santana was losing her will power, it was so hard to say no, especially everyone that was supposed to help her say no was telling her to say yes. When she was about to give in the doorbell rang, Santana broke away and ran to the door opening it. There was Kurt in all his glory and smiled on his face.

"Thank God Kurt I need to leave," Santana said her voice overly desperate, Kurt's smiling face turned to one of concern.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Santana stepped aside and pointed to the party, Kurt's eyes widened when he saw all the alcohol and everyone super drunk.

"You didn't have any did you?" Kurt asked. Santana shook her head on the verge of crying.

"I need to leave, now I can't stand it," Santana said, Kurt nodded in understanding.

"I'll watch them, wait out here, where are your keys?" Kurt asked, Santana told him and she went out next to her car while Kurt headed in and closed the door. He weaved through the crowd that was oblivious to his presence and grabbed everyone's keys since it seemed that everyone put their keys there, plus he thought it would be safer if they couldn't drive anywhere. He came out moments later and handed her the keys. She looked at him in question.

"I don't really know which ones are yours, and I thought it would be safer if someone who isn't here had the keys," Kurt explained, Santana giggled slightly and thanked him.

"Tell Brittany I love her and I'll be back tomorrow morning," Santana said getting in her car, Kurt nodded and watched Santana drive away. Kurt headed back in only to be attacked by Blaine.

"Kurt! You're here, Santana said you were coming but I didn't believe it! I'm so happy you're here," Blaine exclaimed hugging him. Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable and just smiled and nodded backing away. He watched everyone party, make out and dance. He went up to Brittany and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"Santana said she loves you and will beack tomorrow morning!" Kurt yelled at her over the music. Brittany didn't seem to register what he said and turned back to dancing with Puck. Kurt shrugged and felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Santana.

**From Santana: Hey I forgot to tell you, look after Brittany and make sure Sam doesn't try anything. I don't know why but I'm getting a bad feeling. Oh and I'm at Brittany's house, I snuck in. **

Kurt read the text and looked up only to see Sam trying to kiss her, but she kept cleverly dancing around him, avoiding his lips. Kurt sighed and walked over to them and grabbed Brittany and pulled her away.

"Sing a song Brittany!" Kurt said she smiled and nodded going over to the speaker system and grabbing the karaoke microphone Rachel hooked up and a beat started playing.

**Hot and dangerous**

**If you're one of us, then roll with us**

'**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

**And we've got our hot-pants on and up**

**And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club**

**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexyfied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**DJ turn it up**

**It's about damn time to live it up**

**I'm so sick of being so serious**

**It's making my brain delirious!**

**I'm just talkin' truth**

**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do**

**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexyfied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)**

**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

Everyone danced and cheered as Brittany sang and dance to the song. Kurt decided to take a video of it and sent it to Santana, whom he knew she would be happy to see Brittany perform again. Kurt watched as everyone started to get up and sing and he sighed.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**DODODODODOOOOO**

Santana drove up her driveway at noon the next day. She sighed and got out, walked to her dor and unlocked it. When she got in she saw Kurt throwing away the last of the beer bottles.

"Thanks again Kurt, I really thought I was going to relapse, you saved me," Santana said, he smiled and they hugged.

"No problem I had fun watching them," Kurt said, Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Thanks for the video also, I loved it, she looked so happy and careless," Santana commented.

"No problem, oh but I have an idea you should get back at them, they are all passed out in the living room," Kurt said, Santana smiled and nodded, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan and mixing spoon. She walked into the living room with items while Kurt beamed and followed her. She took a deep breath and started banging on the frying pan. Everyone jump awake with a start then a chorus of groans rang thought the air. Santana and Kurt laughed.

"What the hell Santana, what wrong with you? Don't you have a hangover?" Finn groaned.

"No," Santana shrugged.

"What? How could you not," Artie asked.

"I didn't drink, I can't," Santana replied.

"What? Santana Lopez not partying it up? What happened?" Puck questioned squinting at her. Brittany, Rachel and Quinn's eyes widened in realization.

"Shit, Santana we are so sorry," Quinn started.

"Yeah we completely forgot you can't drink," Rachel continued.

"I don't see why, and even so I can't believe you guys tried to force me to drink," Santana said getting slightly angry.

"Wait what?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah Puck was the instigator, but you all tried to get me, Brittany almost actually got to drink," Santana replied.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I can't believe I did that," Brittany said shocked.

"Why can't she drink?" Marley asked.

"Santana turned into quite the alcoholic back in New York, so she had to quit and she went through…. Not the easiest withdrawals," Kurt explained.

"Geez Santana I'm sorry," Puck said.

"It's fine now you know so hopefully it won't happen again," Santana shrugged, Brittany got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember much but, I still don't like that it was so bad that you had to leave," Brittany sniffled slightly.

"It's okay Britt-Britt," Santana said kissing her cheek. Brittany smiled.

"Now here's another question, Kurt what are you doing here?" Tina asked.

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BI DO BI DOOOOOO DO BI DO BI DOOOOOO**

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Glee Ep 11 Sam's Mistake

**So last time on Glee Santana gave Kurt the job as "Priest" for her wedding which made both of them really happy. Santana also got an job waitressing at Breadstix which is really ironic. Then Puck and the whole Glee Club surprised her with a party and surprised her even more with alcohol which she couldn't drink because of the risk of becoming an alcoholic again. And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

"Well I'm here because of Santana," Kurt replied, everyone turned to Santana who just smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I asked him for a favor so he's here," Santana said trying to avoid the real reason.

"And what favor would that be San?" Brittany asked cuddling into Santana trying to get her to talk. Santana's mind went blank for a second before she found an excuse.

"He's also going to help with organizing the wedding and helping us choose our wedding dresses, I mean he is my go to guy for dress approval," Santana explained, it wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"Yup, I am an excellent dress picker," Kurt said patting himself on the back smiling, Santana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure you are Kurt, the only one who knew who was coming though was Blaine, I wanted to make sure it wasn't awkward for them," Santana said looking to Blaine.

"Of course it was fine with me, I can't control what Kurt does," Blaine said looking to Kurt.

"Well isn't that sweet of you," Sam commented, but Santana heard the sarcasm in his voice though.

"I'm sorry Sam, did I do something to offend you?" Santana asked.

"Oh no, not really only just you stole my girlfriend from me!" Sam yelled, Santana got on her feet along with Sam.

"Guys stop, please don't get in a fight over me," Brittany pleaded.

"I didn't steal her, she chose me!" Santana argued ignoring Brittany.

"Do you really think you're good for her? You can't give her biological children, at least not one that doesn't have both of your DNA. You left her alone to cry, and now you're at risk to be an alcoholic! I mean all it probably takes for you to relapse is me doing this!" Sam picked up a Champaign glass half full that Kurt missed and threw it in her face. Everyone was shocked and Santana had her eyes shut tight as the smell filled her senses. All it took was slipping her tongue out to have just a small taste. It was unbearable.

"SAM!" Quinn screamed at him.

"I- I'm sorry I don't know why I did that Santana, please I-"

"Out," Santana said lowly.

"San.."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Santana screamed, everyone was scared at the burst of anger, even Brittany.

"Santana please I'm sorry," Sam pleaded.

"Sam you don't know what you just fucking did!" Santana said coldly opening her eyes, the alcohol burned her eyes. "I had to go through hell Sam, I drank and I drank and I couldn't stop. Then Rachel and Quinn and Kurt gave me and intervention, a FUCKING intervention! And I knew they had a point, even if I was hammered when they did it. So I stopped cold turkey and I cried every night with pain. My body begged for the alcohol, my brain told me I needed it, but my freaking heart knew that I couldn't 'cause in the long run it wouldn't help my depression. What you just did is inexcusable and I never want your fish lips on my property ever again!" Santana yelled. Sam dropped his head and walked out. Everyone stayed silent watching Santana who was breathing heavily. The alcohol was too much.

"Brittany," Santana whimpered, Brittany walked over to her and held her.

"Shhh sweety it's okay, Quinn please get a wet towel, Rachel can you get some dry ones and clean the floor," Brittany said holding Santana tightly.

"Britt I want to so bad," Santana cried.

"Shhh I know, but you have to fight it, you don't want to go through all that pain again," Brittany said.

"Brittany," Santana cried out, Santana couldn't hold it, the urge was becoming to great. Brittany heard the panic in her fiancés voice.

"QUINN! Hurry please!" Brittany called, Santana was losing the strength to fight off the alcohol.

"BRITTANY!" Santana yelled. Brittany pulled away and put her hands on Santana's wet cheeks.

"San, look at me," Brittany said trying to distract her from the alcohol. But it didn't work Santana was still crying and struggling. Brittany did the only thing she could think of then, she captured Santana in a desperate kiss to distract her. Santana immediately responded with as must desperation. Brittany tasted the alcohol and unlike last night, it sickened her to her stomach. This cause Santana so much pain and yet last night she got drunk off it and tried to get Santana to drink it. Santana opened her mouth and Brittany opened hers pushing Santana's tongue back to keep it in her own mouth. Santana grasped at Brittany's shirt tightly. The others slowly made their way out the door knowing that it started to get personal. Quinn came in to find them kissing.

"Britt," Quinn said interrupting, Brittany pulled away and Santana whimpered at the loss of her distraction. Brittany took the towel and started wiping Santana down. Rachel came in and saw where this was going, and set the towels on couch grabbing Quinn and pulling her upstairs.

Brittany stripped Santana of her shirt and tried to start a conversation.

"So where did you stay last night?" Brittany asked wiping Santana's chest down.

"Uh um your house," Santana replied, Brittany could feel Santana shaking under her hands.

"Really?" Brittany said looking up.

"Yeah, don't worry you're safe I snuck in through your window like I used to do in high school," Santana smiled.

"San I'm not worried about that, but thank you," Brittany smiled back. She was finished cleaning Santana and stared at her… well her exposed chest. Santana took a shaky breath and smiled.

"See something you like?" Santana teased. Brittany licked her lips and nodded. She shook her head to get rid of the lust that took her over.

"Sit on the couch for now, let me clean this," Brittany said, Santana giggled and went over to the couch. Brittany grabbed the glass and set it next to her as she cleaned the floor. After she was finished she and Santana walked up to Santana's room and Brittany let her take a shower. After Santana was done she saw Brittany sprawled out on the bed. Santana smiled and walked over lying next to her.

"Britt?" Santana called out, Brittany turned over and smiled at the Latina who was blushing and biting her lip timidly.

"Yes Sweety?" Brittany answered; Santana smiled brightly at the pet name and looked Brittany in the eyes.

"Thank you," Santana said, Brittany looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"Saving me."

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BI DO BI DOOOOOOO DO BI DO BI DOOOOOOOO**

**Her we are with thy next installment, hope you enjoy. Please review.**


End file.
